


My Wet Dream

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: “Do you wish things were different?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	My Wet Dream

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

The obnoxious ringtone goes off, waking you from your slumber. Fumbling around for your phone, you found it and answered the call, “Yeah?”

“Y/N,” comes the voice on the other side of the line and you’re instantly awake. You remain silent for a moment, waiting to see what he’ll say. 

“You still awake?”

“Screw you. Why you waking me up at,” you pull the phone away to check the time, “3 in the morning?”

You can hear him sigh on the other line, “We need your help.”

“Well that’s something you don’t hear every day,” you chuckle as you get out of bed and make your way towards your closet to grab one of your duffels and more ammunition. 

“Yeah, well, we do,” your friend muttered. 

“Alright, so what are you guys hunting?” 

“We’re pretty sure it’s a succubus.”

“Well then - I think you definitely need my help. Where you guys at?” you ask him as you begin to change your night clothes. 

“Rubensville”

“Wait, Rubensville, Illinois?” you ask as you pull your jeans on. 

“Yea, the very one.”

“Be there in about 3 hours,”. 

“Wait, where are you?”

“Heading to my car,” you tease him as you grab your keys and make your way down the stairs. “See you in a bit Sammy boy. Text me the name of the motel.”

Just after dawn, you pull up to the small town and double check your phone. Sam had, indeed, said they were at the Shepards Inn. Parking the jeep, you find their room number and knock on the door. 

The door opens and you’re looking at one of your oldest friends. Hugging the tall brunette, you let out a soft chuckle and hug him tightly as he hugs you back just as tightly before letting go. 

Making your way into the room, you notice that there’s a body missing. 

“Where’s your brother?”

“Ummm-” Sam says before clearing his throat, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Chuckling, you look over the notes Sam had left on the small table, “Which means he’s either with a bar bunny or he got himself caught by that demon.”

“Or, he got up to go get you some breakfast,” Dean’s voice cuts through the room and you look up to see the green-eyed hunter. In his hands are two bags of food that smell delicious and he walks in giving you a bag and a cup of coffee. 

“Pancakes,” he says as you take the bag and you sigh. You HATE pancakes, they’ve never sat right in your stomach for some reason. 

Looking at the bag, you make a face before sighing and sitting down. While you may hate the food, you’re gonna need the fuel if you’re gonna be any help on the hunt. The coffee though, that’s a gift you have no intention of turning down. Rummaging through the bag, you realize that there’s no creamer or sugar. 

No matter, while it’s not your favorite thing to do, you can drink your coffee black. Before you do, you opened the box of food Dean brought and a smile came to your face.

Biscuits and gravy, extra gravy with sausage and french toast. The only breakfast meal you actually enjoy. Curious, you take a sip of the coffee and smiled, sugar and cream just the way you liked it.

“You remembered?” you asked him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course I remembered, you always ordered the same damn thing at every damn diner we went to.”

“Dean, that was three years ago,” you pointed out. 

“Eat your food.”

Rolling your eyes, you figure it’s best to just shut up and eat. You used to hunt with the Winchester boys a bit more regularly. Regularly enough that a couple of demons and angels had thought you were dating the boys. It had led to a couple of demons trying to kidnap you in order to lure the brothers out. 

You’d managed to get away before the brothers had come charging in but it had almost cost you your life with the amount of blood you’d lost. 

Thankfully, hospitals are required to treat patients that come in and you’d gotten a transfusion and a few days to recover. You don’t remember a whole lot from those days, but you do remember Dean. 

He’d been there each time your eyes opened. You’re pretty sure he was there while you were out of it too. You can remember hearing him even when you couldn’t see him. He’d begged you not to die and he’d threatened a reaper, though you don’t remember actually seeing one. 

It hadn’t been the last hunt you’d gone on with the boys but it was one of them. After that, Sam called you a couple of times and you’d show up to help but Dean was always paranoid and turned it into anger at you and his brother. 

You’d woken once to their arguing. Dean and Sam hadn’t realized just how thin the walls were and they’d argued back and forth. Sam didn’t see the issue with you being there, every time Dean brought something up he’d point out that you were a hunter. You knew the risks and you still did your job. Hell, you’d escaped demons trying to get to them. 

Dean wasn’t having any of it but Sam kept pushing and pushing, in his own way and eventually Dean broke. He was worried that they couldn’t protect you and that you’d be used against them again just like Lisa and Ben had.

After that hunt, you’d made sure to pick up more and more jobs. It made it harder for the boys to ask you to come help them out but you always checked in. Every few days you send them a text and a picture of a very specific flower. 

Thankfully, no one seemed to catch onto it and you’d been able to continue this way for the last couple years. One of them would occasionally call but those conversations were always over too soon.

It didn’t take long to finish your food and when you did, you sat down to help plan the rest of the hunt. A succubus, a damn demon that feeds on the souls of the living through sex. As far as ways to go, it’s not too terrible, everyone ends up with a happy ending but the problem is the soul never rests. 

“So, do regular excorcisms work on these things?” 

You shake your head, “They should. The problems getting close enough to one to actually perform the exorcism.”

Both look at you like you’ve lost your mind and you sigh, “They’re children are sirens. What do you think they’re capable of?” 

You see Dean let out an involuntary shiver before he shakes it out.

“Sirens become whatever you want, they’re more evolved that way I guess. Meanwhile, Succubus and Incubus become your wet dream. Whatever your type is, whatever you like, they take all those parts and become that so that their prey lusts after it. It’s got some kind of pheromone or something, makes people all hazy and makes them hornier than a cat in heat.”

“And how do you keep from becoming fido?”

“Well considering they’re just demons, we should be good with the tattoos. You two just better hope that she doesn’t recognize any of us or it’s gonna get a bit more difficult.” Sam looks like he’s confused and so you point out, “She’ll turn her powers to some poor schmuck who’ll then be trying to get to her using any means necessary.”

It didn’t take long for the three of you to set up. Dean and Sam were supposed to play bait while you got to play the part of the jealous girlfriend to whichever one she decided to pick up and would then gank the bitch. 

The whole thing was going according to plan, you were waiting in your jeep when Dean came back, a somewhat grumpy look on his face. 

“Struck out then?” you chuckled.

“Shut up,” he grumbles and you just shake your head. 

“Her loss I’m guessing. Now, you go around back and in about 2 minutes I’ll go in and we’ll finish this.”

You watch as Dean gives you a look. shoving him you tell him to get going. He looks like he wants to argue with you but you remind him there’s work to be done. He huffs but goes without much more of a fight. Watching him, you realize there’s something about his walk that seems off. Almost like he’s not sure what his gait is supposed to look like. 

Pulling out your phone, you shoot off a quick text, 

**Where you at, right now?**

It only takes moments to respond, **Near the kitchen- she seems to like Sammy here.**

_Fuck_

You had a succubus and an incubus on your hands. 

Sending Dean another text, you grab one of your knives from under the seat. **She’s got a playmate. Need you to gank the you in the back.**

 **Another me- well that’s just freakin great.** **So we dealing with a shapeshifter too?**

It would be so easy to say yes but he needs to know what he’s up against. Silver won’t work on a demon. **Incubus**

It wasn’t long before Sam was able to walk the succubus out of the building. Getting her to the Impala was easier than expected and Sam had been able to get her to walk right into a devils trap. 

Before she’d realized she was even trapped, you’d started the incantation and the excorcism went without a hitch. It would seem that the problem here was the incubus. 

“Where’s Dean?” Sam demands of you once the bitch is gone.

“Told him to kill the one in the back. We gotta go,” you reply as you take off running. 

Sams not far behind you when the two of you catch up to Dean and the Incubus. The problem is the Incubus is still showing as Dean and they’re on the floor so you can’t exactly be sure which ones dean and which ones not. 

“Dean!” Sam calls but they both ignore him. 

It occurs to you that there is a way to figure out which one’s which but you’re going to hear it from the hunter later.

“Damn it Y/N! I almost put a knife in you! Do you realize what you did?!”

You’re back in the room and, as expected, Deans pretty pissed off. You knew before you’d ran after them that this was how it was going to end and so you sat there and let him scream and shout. 

Sam gives you a look like he’s sorry and you shake your head. 

Deans mid-rant when you decide to put Sammy out of his misery, “Sammy, do me a favor and give me and your brother a couple minutes.”

“Sammy don’t you dare!”

The taller hunter looks between the two of you before shaking his head and grabbing his jacket heading out, “You two need therapy.”

The door closes behind Sam and you turn to look at Dean, crossing your arms you raise an eyebrow at him in question. 

“Oh don’t you do that.”

“Dean,” you sigh, “Let’s be completely honest here, what’s actually going on?”

“You were being reckless!” 

Stepping towards him, you get in his personal space and stab his chest with a pointer finger, “I was not being reckless and you know it! I had the utmost faith in you that you wouldn’t stab me.”

“And what if he’d had a blade?”

“Then I could have gotten hurt Dean,” you acquiesce as you take a step back. He looks like he’s won as his features turn from worried to smug and you shake your head. “It’s part of the job Dean. Just like each time you go out there, there’s no guarantee that you’re coming back.”

He remains silent as he looks at you and you wait for an answer. When he doesn’t say anything you scoff, “Dean why do you think I check in with you guys? It’s not for my health. Hell if I go out on a hunt, that’s fine. I know what this life means. I check in because…” you trail off not sure if it’s appropriate to go down that path. 

You could remember exactly when you’d fallen for Dean Winchester. It had been in the middle of a hunt and he’d managed to free the young girl that was tied up to become vamp food. She’d been terrified but Dean had been able to calm her down. It was, normally, something Sam did but you’d seen Dean do it a couple of times. 

This time, though, there was something about the way that he calmed the young girl and the way that the light hit him that 

“I need you…”

“Dean-”

“No Y/N, I need you. I know you’re a perfectly capable hunter. Hell I’ve seen the way that you move but… “ he trails off and there’s a silence between the two of you. 

The silence is filled with a thousand words unsaid. A thousand things all different variations of I love you. Dean had been brave, he’d said it in the only way he knew how and maybe, just maybe you could be brave too.

“Do you wish things were different?” you asked instead. 

“What?” Dean asked but you continued. 

“Because I do. I have wished a thousand times to be able to just do this,” you pulled him towards you and pressed your lips to his. 

You must have taken him by surprise because he didn’t respond for a moment and you thought, perhaps, you had misunderstood the signals between the two of you over the years but then he cupped your face and deepened the kiss. 

His hand went to your waist, slipping under your shirt and you gasped at the feel of his skin on yours. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth. 

Moving your arms around his neck you felt him move forward and the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed. Moving to kiss your neck and nip at the exposed flesh, Dean laid you down on the bed.

“So why’d that Incubus look like me?” he asked and you could feel him smirking against the shell of your ear. 

Pushing against his chest, you flipped him over and straddled him and smirked at him before leaning forward, “What can I say, green-eyed hunters with brunette hair and leather jackets just happen to be my own wet dream.”

You could hear Deans groan as his hips involuntarily bucked upwards to meet you. Dean’s hands came under the back of your shirt and started to lift the fabric. Leaning up you helped him pull the shirt over your head when the sound of someone clearing their throat distracted the both of you. 

“Really guys?”


End file.
